


S&M

by iraincensus



Series: Shepards Playlist [7]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Blow Job, Explicit Sexual Content, Figging, Master/Slave, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Public Sex, Sensory Deprivation, Sex Toys, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-08 08:00:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21472681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iraincensus/pseuds/iraincensus
Summary: Nothing new from Cerberus... so Shepard must kill time. Fortunately Thane needs some support. Special support.This is part of Shepard's playlist: That meant it is a songfic.Rihanna S&M (Remix)
Relationships: Female Shepard/Thane Krios, Female Shepard/Thane Krios/Garrus Vakarian
Series: Shepards Playlist [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1188991
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	S&M

Commander Shepard was sitting in a cafe on the Citadel again. She liked Omega better, but some of her team members were almost freaked out there. On the Citadel everyone was quiet. They still needed this device to get through the portal. If these idiots of Cerberus could not book a success soon, she would start to search herself. She left them some more time. To fly aimlessly by the universe brought also nothing, but doing nothing was simply not for her. Smiling, she looked at Kolyat as he sat down with her. He seemed to have waited for the Normandy to return to the Citadel. 

"Hello, Shepard."

"Hello, Kolyat. How are you?"

"Good, thank you."

"Nice to meet you."

"How are you?"

"Waiting annoys me."

"I can understand you. Even if... I am glad about it."

"You're happy?"

"You are safe."

"That's sweet, Kolyat. But actually none of us is safe."

"I know... but you are not acute danger." 

"Are you worried about your father?"

"Yes. It's hard..."

"You're just getting closer. You're slowly getting your father back and now you could lose him again."

"It's complicated."

"I am sorry, Kolyat. I'll take good care of Thane."

"I am not afraid to lose him physically. He will die. I know that..."

"You're afraid he'll fall back into sleep of death?" 

"Yes."

"He won't."

"How do you know that?"

"He fought to protect you. It became clear to him that he had to be there."

"And you think that's enough?"

"I think that's a damn good reason."

"Nevertheless..."

"What's the matter, Kolyat?"

"He seems restless."

"Not again..."

"No. Not like that."

"Explain it to me."

"He's tense. His meditation simply doesn't help him. He seems..."

"I see. He feels unbalanced. Unhappy, as if something was missing."

"Yes."

"I'll talk to him."

"Thank you, Shepard."

"Not for that, Kolyat. I have to go now too. It's tea time in an hour."

They said goodbye to each other. Litavis went back to her ship. Interested she looked at the expenses of the arms shops. She didn't really see anything interesting. So the commander went on. On the ship, she first went into her loft and checked to see if she had any new messages. That wasn't the case. Sighing, she sat down on her sofa and began to grin when her best friend came in.

"Shepard, I've been looking at your old scoreboard. We have some things to change."

"Oh, do we have to?"

"Yes. Kiss a point."

"Of course, that will be omitted. You're really good at that."

"Thanks for the flowers."

"What does Handjob mean? What do I think?2

"Yes. Those were two points.2

"Okay. Cunnilingus and Blowjob five points."

"Right."

"Sex 10 and orgasm +5?"

"For every orgasm, you get an extra five points."

"Ah! When I ate you, I earned ten points instead of five."

"Right."

"And special 20... what is special?"

"What I did to you in the shuttle bay was very special."

"Okay. What about anal sex?"

"Ten points too."

"Why was that special?"

"Because as a woman I fucked a man."

"Okay, point for you. Special therefore for unusual."

"Any other questions?"

"Passive threesome x1.5 points. Active threesome times 2 points?"

"Passive is when I'd watch you have sex with another girl. You sleep with her and she has two orgasms. Then you get 30 instead of 20 points. If I go along it would be 40 points."

"I look for us a second woman.

"I would like a second guy better."

"But we're just starting now."

"Why that then?"

"Because you are otherwise unassailable. Only with me you have 142 points, I think. I not even half."

"How tragic."

"Come on... we start from the beginning. Otherwise..."

"Otherwise?"

"I'll undress you, spread your legs and lick you until even."

"Then rightly not."

First it really looked as if the Turian wanted to kneel before her, but then he sat down laughing next to her. Grinning she looked at him and opened a new file. She wrote her two names down and below each zero points. She was pressed firmly and then the other one stood up and left the room. She was curious whether he would go out to collect the first points. She now made her way to the Drell. This sat as always on the chair and she sat down opposite him. He seemed to be stuck in a memory. So she just waited. Finally she grabbed his hand and he woke up. Calming she looked at the Drell and gave him a few heartbeats to get back to the present. So she grabbed her cup and sipped on it. It was strong and spicy. The assassin tried a new variety again. He was good. Really good. Only not as good as coffee.

"How does it taste, Shepard?"

"It tastes pretty good. Just..."

"You like coffee better."

"Yes. This tea shows me you've never had a good cup of coffee."

"Why?"

"It's strong, spicy and bitter."

"Coffee is bitter."

"Yes... but not only. A good coffee can have an aroma of honey, chocolate, mint, nuts, or even something floral."

"Really?"

"Coffee has up to 800 flavors, Thane."

"I take too plain teas."

"Simple can also be very good."

"That's true. Still, I'll try something more complex."

"I'm looking forward to it."

"Me too, Shepard."

"Are you all right, Thane?"

"Why are you asking?"

"Kolyat is worried."

"He doesn't have to."

"I think he has to."

"What?"

"You get more and more lost in your memories. At first I thought it was Omega. But here it also happens."

"I..."

"What are you looking for in your memories, Thane?"

"I don't know."

"I think I do. You're looking for security."

"Security?"

"Yes, security."

"What makes you say that?"

"We're all insecure at the moment, Thane. And everyone has found a different way to deal with it. With a perfect memory, I would be so distracted."

"So you understand."

"And I understand that it's dangerous."

"It is. But I have it under control."

"Thane... right now we're all heading for death. I don't think you have total control."

"Death is nothing new for me."

"The feeling of failure already."

"To fail?"

"Is Kolyat ready for it?"

"He is on a good way, but... no. No, he is not ready."

"Then don't flee into your past. You don't have much future anymore. Don't waste it."

"I know, Shepard..."

"What do you need, Thane?"

" Hold... "

Litavis rose, stood beside the drell and pressed his head against her upper body. She gently stroked the man's head. Strong arms wrapped around her body. So she just stopped with him for a while.

"I'm here for you, Thane."

"What I need... I can't ask you to do that, Siha."

Oh! a slight shiver ran through her body. She now concentrated completely on breathing calmly.

"Can you."

"No... I..."

"I, too, seek distraction."

"It... I..."

"Think it over, Thane. Just send me a message. Yes or no."

Litavis left the room and went back to her room. She got a message from Garrus. The content was simple. 15 points. Grinning she shook her head. That had been clear to her. The Commander now took an extensive shower. She would make herself comfortable today. Snuggle up on the sofa and read a good book. As soon as the redhead left her bathroom, her Omnitool flashed. Did her best friend now want to send her every success? But then a sparkle stole into her eyes. Especially when she read this suggestion. It would get hot. But now some preparations had to be made. Quickly she got dressed and went shopping. 

\----------

Satisfied, she looked at her reflection. This outfit, made of skinny lacquer, reminded me very much of her costume. Absolutely nobody would recognize her. Shepard reached for her big bag and left the Normandy. She still had to get used to the boots with the high heels. She had to admit she didn't feel very comfortable with these shoes. She clearly preferred her army boots. She flew to the club and looked at the building from the outside. She passed the bouncers in this outfit without any problems. You really couldn't imagine the inside. After she had left the entrance area, she entered the first room. Except for a few padded platforms there was nothing unusual here. The room behind, however, had a surprise in store. There was a pool here. For a moment she looked at the dancing people and the artists swinging on swings over the surface of the water. That was interesting in itself, but for her playing it was clearly the wrong climate. So she entered the third room. There was a stage on which some beds stood. Everywhere on the walls there were single beds and on bondage devices. She sat down at the bar and watched the hustle and bustle. Many of the customers wore lacquer or leather. Some others were barely dressed. She was at a fetish party. Thane really surprised her. Slowly she looked to the side and discovered the drell next to her. Checking, he looked at her and seemed to think. Grinning, she looked at him as another man began to rub against him. Calmly she reached into the neck of the person and pressed hard. With a sound of pain he withdrew.

"Touch my property again and you'll regret it."

Quickly the brown-haired one disappeared.

"Siha..."

"I'll take care of you, my property."

She allowed the Assassin to snuggle up to her. This one apparently really needed it. If he had done this regularly with his wife... Gently she stroked his back. She had experience in this game, but she had to be careful. She ordered them both something to drink and turned to a seating group. Prompted, she looked at Thane, who immediately carried her drinks and her bag. Elegantly she sat down and took her whiskey. That would be the only drink she had today. After that, clearly, only non-alcoholic drinks. He was supposed to lose control, not her. She grabbed each other's hands and pulled him onto the dance floor. Thane knew she could dance so she could move freely here with him. It was interesting how he immediately started rubbing against her. Litavis let him. Her hands went back into each other's frills. He shuddered directly and pulled her even tighter to his crotch. Shepard's fingers slid slowly up and down. As soon as his cock was hard in his pants she retreated and went back to her seat. As they passed handcuffs, Thane shuddered every time. He really needed it. She calmly drank her glass and ordered a cocktail. A grin appeared on her face. The excited Drell attracted some glances.

"Spread your legs, slave. Let them see what they miss."

Thane obeyed immediately. She really didn't think he was that shameless. His frills, however, turned a little darker. Slowly Litavis stood up again and walked towards him. Without any problems she exposed his upper body. Her fingers glided glibly over his defined muscles. She glided deeper and rubbed the plump step of her toy. Thane groaned throatily. His eyelids fluttered unstable. Skillfully the Commander drove into the tight leather trousers and embraced the hard dick. A quake ran through the excited body as she freed the knob from its tight prison. Her grip tightened and the Assassin made a soft painful sound. At the same time, however, his muscles twitched strongly.

"You're going to jerk off until I finish my drink."

"Yes, mistress."

"You are not allowed to cum. Understood?"

"Yes, mistress."

Shepard sat down again and sipped her drink with emphasis slowly. She watched each other's actions closely. Slowly he let his fingers glide over his hard penis. Cleverly he put his hand finally around the thick one and began to pump himself slowly. First drops formed at the tip and Thane used his thumb to spread it over his entire length. Slowly he moved his fist up and down, let the thumb glide over the tip again and again, gently stroking the opening, which was giving more and more pre - cum. His muscles twitched faster and faster. She saw the strong contractions of his abdominal muscles. The grip of the other quickly loosened. He seemed to remember that salvation did not suit him. 

"Look me in the eye, slave."

He obeyed. Slowly he pumped himself further and looked at her. Despite the booming music she thought she heard his moaning. His hip was jerking further and further towards his hand. The shaft was already twitching treacherously. He bucked further and further towards his fist and began to whimper.

"Mistress..."

"No."

"Please."

"No."

Desperate, he bit his lips and slowed down even more. Finally she had drunk her cocktail and he tore his hand back. Coolly she looked at the sweaty body. Meanwhile they were surrounded by spectators. That gave it something even more despicable. She rose and took her bag. When Thane tried to close his pants, she hit him on the fingers. Excited and naked, he followed her to one of the private rooms. She put her bag down.

"Take your clothes off, slave."

She knew perfectly well that his gaze was now glued to her. Completely untouched, she unpacked the contents of the bag. She took out a blindfold, a spreader bar, a Waartenberg wheel, a crop and a gag. There were still a few surprises in it, but they would only be used later. Thane knelt at your feet. Gently her fingers glided over his frills. 

"Do you want to come, slave?"

"Yes."

"But you must work hard for your next redemption."

"I know, mistress."

"Good."

She went to a wall and waited, until he followed her. The Assassine was hardly beside the Commander he was already hard pressed against the wall. Litavis pressed a button and the wall became transparent. They could see into the club and the guests could see them. Her hand layed around the bulging shaft and began to pump it tightly. Hoarse the Drell screamed and shot his sperm against the transparent wall. 

"Do you feel the greedy looks on you, slave?"

"Yes, mistress."

"So many of them want to fuck you."

"Hng..."

"But I alone will decide who can touch you. Get up."

Thane followed the order immediately. She pulled a crossbar down from the ceiling and strapped the deadly hands into leather handcuffs. She attached the spreader bar to his legs. Completely helpless this mighty warrior now stood in front of her. Her fingers danced over his back. Directly the sweaty body trembled. Litavis put on Thane the blindfold. Then she took out a rough towel and dried the chest of the other one.

"Thank you... Siha."

"You tell me when something's bad for you."

"Yes, mistress."

"Do you still remember your Safeword?"

"Sere..."

Gently she drove over his frills. Then, however, the gentleness was over. Her grip became much tighter and made him groan. She let go and took the crop. With a hissing sound this instrument hit the man's crisp butt. Her toy cried out with a roar. But then he made her smile when a groaned one came from him. Nevertheless, she changed tactics and hit with her flat hand. This had a much better effect on him. Slowly she stepped in front of him again when he had arrived at thirty. His cock stood hard from his upper body and again the first drops of desire appeared on his tip. Litavis went back to her pocket and took out two more utensils. She grasped the knob and drove slowly up and down. She put a few drops on the tip and carefully started inserting a cum stopper into the urethra of the Drell. The drell cried out and sank to his knees. Shepard stopped directly and looked at the face of her toy. The only thing she saw, however, was irrepressible lust. So she continued cautiously until the toy had its final place.

"Mistress... I... Gods... please..."

"What is it, slave?"

"I am coming..."

"No. Because you can't until I let you."

The room slowly smelled of lubricant and sweat. She took her crop and hit the broad back of the other several times. Only when this one stood upright again did she stop. Litavis went back to the control panel and switched the wall over again. 

The Commander took the Wartenberg wheel and drove over the already damaged back. Whimpering, the man turned under these touches. Again and again he sank to his knees. She stepped forward again and drew exactly his muscle parts with the advice. Her fingers stroked across the paths they had just taken, eliciting such a pleasant sigh from the man, between the painfully distorted moans.

Grinning, she looked up as the door opened and her guest entered. Silently he sat down in an armchair and just watched her. She pushed her knee between the spread legs of her lover. Slowly she released the shackles and held on to the Drell, who clung desperately to her. Without any problems she got him up and laid him on the mattress, which was also in the room. Skilfully she removed the pole and put Thane on a leathery garter belt. The matching thigh bands and handcuffs followed. She connected the leg straps to the belt. Quickly she turned him around. Now he knelt broad-legged in front of her. Her fingers briefly drove over his pulsating entrance, but then she withdrew again. She stepped in front of him and tied the handcuffs together. Shortly she stroked over the heavily swollen phallus and the Assassin began to whimper.

"Do you have pain, slave?"

"Yes, mistress."

"Are you so close?"

"Please..."

"Do you deserve it?"

"No, mistress."

"Do you want to earn it?"

"I do everything. Everything!"

"Good. If you want me to stop, knock on the floor three times, because it's hard for you to talk."

With these words she introduced a spider gag into the mouth of the drell and tightened the belt. Her hand found the hard cock again and pumped it lightly.

The screams of her toy became louder and louder. His body trembled uncontrollably and a slight biotic flicker shot over Thane's skin. Grinning, she grabbed a dildo. That it was shaped like a turian knob was of course pure coincidence. Slowly she pushed it into Thane's mouth and pushed the tip between her full lips again and again. Slowly she pulled the toy out of the oral cavity to watch the man's breathing. She groaned excitedly as the drell stretched his tongue greedily towards the toy.

"So such a hungry, horny whore is my slave."

She held the dildo completely still and let her playmate lick it a few more times before she rammed it deeper into his mouth again. Thane moved her his head all too willingly and took up more and more of the artificial dicks in himself. Grinning she watched him do it. Again and again her hand now hit the maltreated buttocks when she found that he didn't exert himself enough.

Cause I may be bad, but I'm perfectly good at it  
Sex in the air  
I don't care, I love the smell of it  
Sticks and stones may break my bones  
But chains and whips excite me

After some time, she took the toy from him and freed him from the gag.

"Do you just wish he was real?"

"Anything you want, mistress."

"Good boy."

With an evil sparkle in her eyes she went to her guest and drew him closer. Then she didn't pay any attention to the Turian, but pushed a finger into the pulsating asshole of the Drell. He couldn't hold his weight anymore and broke in with his upper body, but kept offering his ass to her. Her finger groped along the soft, damp walls until she found the delicate spot in him and he threw himself into the hollow back. A few more times she pushed hard against the delicate mesh before devoting herself to her bag again. 

"You're on the verge of earning a reward."

"Please... please, mistress. I do everything. Simply everything."

"Oh, I know, slave. But first you will answer me a question."

Very carefully she introduces the Plug from ginger into the Drell. Quickly her guest had to grab, because her toy tilted without hold to the side. She waited a few breaths to give him the chance to get used to it.

"Can you stand it?"

"Hng... ah... Gods... yes!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes... yes... yes, mistress."

"Good. Then this little something will only leave you again when you have blown our guest to orgasm."

She couldn't see so fast how Thane reached out his hands looking for the Turian. As soon as he had found the hard dong he swallowed it hungry. Only with difficulty could the other one suppress a loud groan. So she put on some noise-suppressing headphones. Now that was blind and deaf. This didn't stop him from sucking on the blue knob.

"And how is he doing, Garrus?"

"Fuck! Fuck... that is sick. Make sure that he doesn't stop! Spirits!"

Litavis watched as more and more of the blue cocks disappeared between the green lips. All the time she moved the little plug in the drell and just spurred it on. With a loud growl Garrus finally withdrew and splashed into the face of her slave. She removed the ginger from the irritated anus and gave the Turian with a nod to understand that he should step aside. Carefully she pulled the cum stopper out of Thane's urethra. With an ecstatic scream it threw himself into the hollow back so she had to catch him. The amazed orgasm seemed to explode in the Drell's body and he splashed his cum in a huge thrust on the mattress. More and more sperm left the tortured body. Only when the half mattress was stained, her Toy collapsed. Soothingly, she stroked his chest and stomach. As soon as he was able to breathe again, she grasped the dong again and pumped it until it stood again.

"Sit down again, Garrus."

As soon as the Turian had obeyed, she lifted the assassin up and kneeled him in front of the chair. Roughly she pressed his head back into the other man's crotch. Humbly Thane immediately began to lick the hard shaft. 

She used the time and put on the strap-on dildo. With much lubricant she rubbed it in and pushed gently against the prepared muscle ring. With Garrus cock in his mouth Thane moaned rough. But his body opened willingly for her. Although Litavis used only little force, she penetrated him completely with one thrust. The assassin's body cramped. Again he discharged himself, but continued obediently. Shepard firmly grabbed the man's waist and began to stab him firmly. The Turian clasped the shoulders of the drell. Now he could only move his head and was helplessly at their mercy. Shepard enjoyed this power.

She rammed herself into him harder and harder. The commander pushed himself a little high. As Thane screamed she had the perfect angle to drive him further into despair. Harder and harder and deeper she drilled herself into the Drell. Again she heard the Turian's deep growl, which chased a hot shiver through her lower body. Only a short time later her slave almost collapsed. 

Shepard retreated, took off the dildo and took Thane in his arms. She removed the headphones and blindfold. Soothingly she stroked the sweaty body of her playmate again. Garrus gave her the towel and Litavis carefully removed the traces from the exhausted body. For half an hour she knelt on the floor with him in her arms. Just held him tight. Her best friend had packed her toys again in that time and had disappeared.

"Siha..."

"I'm here, Thane. I'll hold you."

"Thank you."

"You don't have to thank me."

"That was..."

"Unexpected"?

"Good. Very good. I..."

"Say it, Thane. I'm here."

"I hope this wasn't the last time."

\-----------

Exhausted, the redhead entered her loft. She had taken the drell to his quarters and sat with him until he had fallen asleep. Now she had to get out of that suit. Clothed only in a towel, she came out of the shower and grinned at her best friend sitting on her bed.

"Garrus?"

"That was... awesome."

"I thought so too."

"I would have liked it better with a woman."

"Was yes clear.

"But nevertheless..."

"You do realize what that means, don't you?"

"What?

"Special 20 points. Sex 10. He three orgasms, you two together makes 25. 55 points the whole time two, makes 110 points. Then another seven points for the hand job with orgasm. Means it's fifteen to one hundred and seventeen for me."

"FUCK!!! EDI close the door!"


End file.
